Such heating circulation pumps are counted as belonging to the state of the art. They typically comprise a pump housing with a suction nozzle and a pressure nozzle as well as a pump impeller arranged therein. An electric motor whose shaft carries the pump impeller is provided for the drive of the pump. The stator surrounding the rotor is arranged in a housing which at its side facing the pump housing comprises a flange or similar connection element, via which the motor housing and in particular the stator housing is connected to the pump housing. A terminal box which is arranged at the axial side of the stator housing which is away from the pump housing is provided for the electric connection of the motor. The terminal box typically also comprises the motor electronics, thus for example a frequency converter. A heating pump of the above-mentioned type is known for example from DE 10 2004 030 721 B3.